Riding lesson
by MissAGreen
Summary: Jack gives Elizabeth another riding lesson - repost as it wouldn't load properly - little one shot x


**Little one shot, Jack gives Elizabeth another riding lesson - set somewhere in season 2 **

It was a glorious spring afternoon in Hope Valley the perfect day for riding lesson something Elizabeth Thatcher had been looking forward to since Jack had asked her if she wanted another on their walk to the school house that morning. He had giving her a few by now and even though she was sure she get up in the saddle herself he still surprised her each time by lifting her up there, not that she minded though, she knew he wouldn't let her fall, the safest place she felt was when ever Jack's arms were around her, or whenever he was around, he always looked out for her. The end of the school day couldn't come quick enough, she loved teaching but her and Jack were in a new relationship and she was excited to see where it would lead. The day passed by with lessons in English, spelling and history along with some preparation for the Founder's Day play just over 2 weeks away.

Ringing the bell at the end of the day, she saw him as soon as the door opened, giving her the smile that made her knees weak.

'Afternoon Constable Thornton' she smiled as he approached her

'Afternoon Miss Thatcher, ready for your riding lesson or are you still feeling a little queasy happy from that kiss?' he smiled causing her to whack his arm playfully

'missed it this time' she laughed 'have you remembered how many women you've kissed yet?' she laughed heading for the door Jack caught up with her at the door and pushed it closed

'Still just you and my mother' he smiled

'maybe you should try me again' the look in her eyes was clear as she subtly glanced at his mouth Jack didn't need asking twice, not where Elizabeth was concerned.

The kiss wasn't passionate but it had always said everything they wanted

'Now I'm ready for my lesson' Elizabeth winked as they opened the door

'Jack where's Sergeant?' she asked wondering where the horse was, after all a horse was the most important part of a riding lesson

'Come for a walk with me and find out' Jack replied holding out his hand which Elizabeth gladly took Jack led Elizabeth to the stable where Sergeant and Ryder were kept, neither of them were ready to go riding though

'How are we supposed to ride them with out a saddle Jack?'

'They will have saddles, Elizabeth, an important part of learning to ride making the horse ready to ride, today I'm going to teach you how, I'll be preparing Sergeant, you can do Ryder, then we go for a picnic' Jack nodded towards the basket Abigail had prepared for them

'Sounds wonderful' Elizabeth smiled, she was apprehensive though, Ryder was known for being feisty

'We can go as slow as you like and need to' Jack smiled squeezing her hand 'first you need to get Ryder to trust you, show him your not a threat, put your hand out slowly to him'

'like this?' Elizabeth asked slowly and gently moving her hand towards Ryder nose 'good, now reassure him, he's smart but isn't a big conversationalist, but he will know what you mean'

Elizabeth flashed him a look, Jack was being flirtatious today not that she minded much, she had no idea how or where it had come from but she started to talk to Ryder

'There you go boy, that's right, I'm not going to hurt you' she wad surprised to see how at ease Ryder became, even nuzzled his head at her hand as she stroke Jack watched her awe, it had never been that easy for him, not even with Sergeant,

'Ready to try the blanket' Jack asked as watched the two of them, it was like they had known each other a lifetime

'Yes' she smiled as she picked it up

'show it to him first, reassure him'

'here you go Ryder, look I'm just going to put this over you, stay nice and still for me boy, that's it, good boy' Elizabeth had surprised herself as she draped the blanket over Ryder's back without him reacting to her

'Elizabeth, you are doing great' Jack smiled as he repeated the action on Sergeant 'now the saddle, careful its heavier than it looks, but not as heavy as your cases when we went to Hamilton so you should be alright' Jack laughed as she shot him a half scary teacher face She had to admit it was heavier than she thought it would be, but she was still a Thatcher at heart and Thatcher's never quit

'Ready for your saddle boy, we'll go nice and slow'

Ryder stepped back slightly, he was wary of the saddle, Jack watched ready to step he didn't want to risk her getting hurt

'Calm down boy' Elizabeth stroked his head slowly again, before lifting the saddle up and over Ryder's back

'I'm proud of you' Jack smiled as he hugged her tight

'What about the face thing and rein?' Elizabeth asked causing Jack to laugh loudly

'its called a bridle' its complicated to put on so I'll talk you through it' he smiled as he handed her the black leather object

'Okay where do i start with this thing' She may be a teacher, but this was a lesson she needed to learn

'Start by not holding it upside down' Jack laughed 'Take hold of the reins like this and place them over Ryder's head, good, now put the bridle up over head, like this' jack explained showing her on his own horse 'good, now take the strap underneath and do up the buckle, and again around his nose area, not to tight, and finally the last buckle up near his face. Good, there we're all done, Ryder is dressed and ready for your lesson'

Elizabeth looked at Ryder, she would never have thought that she would be able to do that and couldn't wait to write about to her sister Julie in her next letter

'Thank you Jack' she smiled at him,

'We're not done yet, now you have to ride him, around the paddock first until you get used to him. Take his rein and come for another walk with me' Jack held out his hand once more smiling as he felt hers slip into his the three of them walked out of the stables a short way to the open paddock Stopping at one end Elizabeth could resist asking him again, this had reminded her so much of that first lesson

'now how am i supposed to get up' she winked at Jack, causing him to smile and grab her waist as he lifted her on to the saddle

'you know, you are going to have to learn how to do that yourself at some point'

'I'll just have to have more lessons then, good job I have such a good teacher'

'and my payment requirements are still the same' jack winked Elizabeth blushed as he said that, but it was also a payment strategy she could get used to

'lets get you riding' Jack smiled attaching a long rope to Ryder 'slowly though'

Elizabeth tapped her heels gently on Ryder's side and felt herself relax as he trotted slowly around the paddock. After a few trots around the paddock Elizabeth was ready to go a little faster, Jack was a few feet away from her so felt safe knowing he would be there if she needed him.

'how do I make him speed up? '

'just tap your heels again against his side a make a clicking noise with your voice'

Doing as Jack had explained Elizabeth felt Ryder speed up into a gentle gallop, she felt so free up there and she was beginning to real see why so many people in the town loved to ride and why Jack had insisted on teaching her. Jack watched in awe as he held the rope as she rode, he had always thought she was beautiful but sat up there on Ryder, galloping gently around the paddock, the evening sun on her face and hair, the smile he had always loved, he thought she had never looked so beautiful.

'Shall we go for a ride?' Jack asked as he helped pull Ryder to a stop

'Yes, where though?'

'that's a secret' Jack smiled 'wait here I'll go and get Sergeant and our supper' After a few moments Jack arrived back 'Follow me' he smiled setting off on a slow gallop,

Elizabeth following behind Jack stopped just short of the top of the he wanted to surprise her with what was at the top of a small hill,

Taking her hand he helped her dismount, placing a hand on her back he spoke softly

'close your eyes' he smiled

Doing as he asked she felt him walking, one hand on her back the other on her arm, after a few steps they stopped

'OK, open' Jack smiled as he watch her slowly open her eyes and take in their surroundings.

Jack had been up there while on his rounds earlier that morning, he found a beautiful spot. It had a view of the mountains, a few small trees, the grass was covered in wildflowers, he had set up a table and 2 chairs for them to have dinner. It had reminded him of the Founders Day backdrop he had painted and that she still didn't know was him.

'Jack it's beautiful' Elizabeth gasped taking his hand

'I agree' Jack smiled not taking his eyes off her as watched her look at the view

After a few moments Jack led her to table where he served roast beef sandwiches, much like she had on their first picnic together, much to his disappointment though no spiders interrupted this picnic, that disappointment was soon over when she insisted on his payment method for a few more riding lessons before they went home.


End file.
